


Fallen Angel

by ilostmyshoe25



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe25/pseuds/ilostmyshoe25
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

JAY, I THINK I BROKE ZANE AGAIN, CAN YOU COME FIX HIM? STOP BREAKING HIM KAI, Jay yelled back as he set his newest invention down on his desk. Standing up he grabbed his “Zane’s repair kit” and headed out to the training court, thinking that’s where he would most likely find them. When he got to the courtyard he was surprised to find no one there so he headed to the living room and was surprised to see that Everyone was in there and Zane wasn’t broken, and that the place was decorated like a birthday party so when he looked up he wasn’t surprised to see a banner that said “Happy Birthday Jay”. He saw Cole looking sheepish in the corner so he walked over to him.You did this didn’t you? Happy birthday, he said before kissing Jay on his cheek, making him blush. Jay had to admit, the day was more fun with his friends around him and the day went by like a flash. They were cleaning up when the doorbell rang and Kai came in holding a package. Look guys we all got something to, he said before he set it down and opened it. What he pulled out made Cole angry and Jay shiver.


	2. Chapter 2

What is it, Kai mused in his head as he picked it up but as soon as he pulled it out of the box Cole told him to put it down so he set it back into the box. What is it Cole, Kai asked out loud this time. It’s an ashenderd. A what, Nya asked confused. An ashenderd, an almost foolproof way of finding fallen angels, the ashenderd was created by the asenderefer, or creatures of the damned.So, why did you get so mad when I pulled it out of the box Cole? Do you know how it works Kai? No. It works by- by putting the fallen angel that it touches into a horrible pain, the pain of the damned, and that’s the cruelest thing to do to an angel since Angels are creatures of pure so when they come in contact with the dammed instruments they feel the pain of the damn, the flames of hell, jay interrupted. Yeah how did you know that? I read your books Cole, Jay admitted sheepishly. Oh yeah, I read the one on the two types of Angels.Well, there was a surprise, I didn’t know you could read. That wasn’t very funny joke Zane. I wasn’t making a joke Kai. Oh, hardy har har, and by the way I don’t believe in angels, and the asse- asendr, the creatures of the damned.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week a box appeared at the door with an ashenderd in it, and each day it came a new theory came up.  
Coles theory was that someone was playing a prank on us.  
Zane’s theory was that someone was trying to send a message.  
Sensie wu and Misako both said that someone was just messing with us. Lloyd’s theory was that some jerk must think one of us Is a fallen angel.  
On the sixth day Nya said her theory which bugged us all because it actually seemed almost spot on


	4. Chapter 4

As the box appeared at the door Cole almost dutifully grabbed the box, opened it and dumped its contents with the other ones. I’m tired of whoever is sending these, whether it’s a practical prank or a message trying to be sent, I still hate fetching the box every day. Jay wouldn’t do it, kai and Lloyd whined about it, and Zane, well he said he would do it but it made him feel guilty if he let him do it. When he came in and sat on the couch Nya started talking. You know something, I’ve been thinking that maybe the asenderefer, if their real, are telling us that they found their angel and are warning us that their coming for them. That makes sense but who would just send those, expecting us to know who and where this fallen angel is at. Looking around Cole saw that everyone looked as puzzled as he felt, well until he rested his eyes on Jay. Jay didn’t look puzzled, actually he looked scared and his face had gone pale. Jay, are you alright he asked as he turned to look at him. No, they found me, no no no no no. I, I don’t feel good please call my parents, tell them “Jay needs you” and then he slumped forward out of his chair. .JAY, Cole he shouted out quickly as Jay slumped to the floor. Shooting out of his chair he knelt beside his boyfriend and lightly slapped his cheeks. Wake up Jay, this isn’t a time for sleeping, getting no response he dug through Jays pockets until he found his phone. Opening up his phone he dialed his parents while Zane knelt down to look at him. With a cheerful hello jay his mom answered the phone. Ms. Walker, this is Cole. Your son said to call you guys, no he’s not alright he just passed out and before he did he told us to call you and tell you “Jay needs you”. There was a moment’s pause before Jays mom did the last thing he ever expected her to do, she cussed and hung up the phone after saying we’ll be there in ten minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ten minutes later Edna and Ed were rushing through our front door and were kneeling next to jay, pushing Cole out of the way. Edna pulled something from her pocket and put it in Jay’s mouth. Scanning it quickly I realized it was a dried peach slice. 5.7 seconds later jay groaned and started chewing the peach. Once he swallowed it his eyes opened but instantly filled with tears as he sat up and clutched at his mom. Seeing Jay crying is so not fun. It’s unnatural almost, jay is always so happy, not a shrunken little boy full of fear. That’s what he looks like clutching Edna, a scared little boy and I don’t like seeing Jay scared. Sitting down on the floor next to Zane, I wait for him to stop crying so he can tell us what’s wrong but when he stops crying he’s still shaking in fear. I sit there until Jay sits back a little and looks around for me. I don’t have to wait for my name to be called because I know he’s looking for me so I stand up and walk over to him before lifting him up from the floor and into my arms. Once in my arms I can feel how back he’s shaking so I start running my fingers through his hair and like always it calms him down a little bit. Once his shaking slowed down and his heart stopped beating in over drive I pulled him back just enough to look at his face. What happened Jay? Who found you, and why are you scared of them, did they hurt you? I asked him. Looking at him I saw a swirl of emotions in his eyes. Concern, anxiety, anger and more I can’t point out. Looking at the others their faces reflect the same emotions. Sighing I pull myself from Coles arms and stand up. I look at my mom and she just nods, so I take a deep breath and look back at the others. Jay? I hear Cole say so I look at him. I have a secret guys. I probably should have told you sooner, but I’ve never told anyone before and nobody knows but Ed and Edna. The confused look on their faces makes me want to stop but I look at Cole and he doesn’t look confused, he looks like……like he’s starting to put it together, so I keep going. I’ve never told anyone because there are really bad creatures after me and they would have found me sooner. What are you trying to say? Kai asked. Who’s after you? Nya asked. Guys, I’m., I’m a …..a. I just can’t get it out so I look at Cole and I’m certain he’s pieced it together. When he meets my eyes, he nods his head a little in reassurance so I turn back to everyone. I’m a fallen angel and I’ve got all the asenderefer and their king after me and I’ve had them after me my whole life


End file.
